


day 4

by whoopsiedaisiedoo



Series: 25 days of ficmas [4]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: i'm so glad they're all alive and happy, mentions of being sick/stomach bug, they matter to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsiedaisiedoo/pseuds/whoopsiedaisiedoo
Summary: today's prompt was 'sick'





	day 4

Maxwell was sick.   
Not like, that sick, but sick enough that they stayed home from work. Which was pretty sick, because Alana Maxwell never misses work.   
Which was why Daniel Jacobi was currently heading to their apartment with a container of soup and a boxed set of The Next Generation.  
He parked his car, grabbed the soup and DVDs, and headed up Maxwell’s apartment, letting himself in. It didn’t take long to find Maxwell, lying on the bathroom floor and clutching their stomach.  
“I am never, ever eating again,” they groaned. “Jacobi, never let me eat again.”   
“You never have to eat again, but do you think you could crawl into bed for me? It would help you feel better.” They shook their head slowly.   
“Moving makes me sick. Not doing that.”   
“Okay,” Jacobi agreed. “No moving.” And with that, Maxwell suddenly got up and lunged for the toilet, hugging it with both arms while they bent over it, and Jacobi settled himself in for a long weekend of ‘making sure my best friend gets better and stops puking all over the place.’  
-  
Jacobi was sick.  
Not like, that sick, but sick enough that he stayed home from work. Which was pretty sick, because Jacobi never misses work (and the chance to flirt with Warren Kepler.)   
Which was why Alana Maxwell was currently headed to his house, because “we’re best friends Alana, so we share a lot, but sharing the stomach bug is a little too much, so come take care of me.”   
They would’ve gone anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt was 'sick'


End file.
